Alastair Pearson
|image=Alastair Pearson.jpg |caption= |birth_date=1 June 1915 |death_date=29 March 1996 (aged 80) |birth_place=Glasgow |death_place=Gartocharn, by Alexandria, Dunbartonshire |placeofburial= |allegiance=United Kingdom |branch=British Army |serviceyears= |rank=Brigadier |unit=Highland Light Infantry |commands=1st Parachute Battalion 8th (Midlands) Parachute Battalion |battles=World War II *Battle of France *Tunisian Campaign *Invasion of Sicily *Normandy landings |awards=Companion of the Order of the Bath Distinguished Service Order & Three Bars Officer of the Order of the British Empire Military Cross Territorial Decoration |laterwork=Commandant of the Army Cadet Force in Scotland }} Brigadier Alastair Stevenson Pearson (1915 – 1995) was a baker, farmer and one of the most highly regarded soldiers of the British Army who served in World War II. During his distinguished military career, he was known as Jock Pearson to the men of his command. Early life Pearson was born in Glasgow on 1 June 1915. He was educated at Kelvinside Academy. After leaving school, he worked as a baker and enlisted in the Territorial Army. He joined the 6th Battalion of the Highland Light Infantry, based in Yorkhill and part of the British 52nd (Lowland) Division, which was fully mobilised in 1939. Second World War Pearson was attached to the South Lancashire Regiment and served briefly in France during January 1940. On 8 June 1940, after the end of Operation Dynamo, he returned to France with the 6th HLI. He fought in the Battle of France with the Second British Expeditionary Force. He was evacuated on 17 June as part of Operation Ariel. On its return to the United Kingdom, the British 52nd (Lowland) Division was assigned to defend the coast. In 1942 Pearson volunteered to join a special forces unit and on 1 August he joined the Parachute Regiment, part of the Army Air Corps. He was promoted to the rank of Major and served as second-in-command of 2nd Battalion, 1st Parachute Brigade. Within a fortnight, Pearson was transferred to 1st Battalion by its commander Lieutenant Colonel Eric Down. Pearson was promptly demoted by Down after a rioutous night on the town. Pearson was promoted to the rank of Major for the second time before becoming second-in-command of 1st Battalion under Lieutenant Colonel James Hill. In October 1942, the 1st Parachute Brigade was sent to Tunisia to participate in Operation Torch. Pearson assumed command of 1st Battalion when Hill was badly wounded on 23 November. For his actions while under heavy fire, Pearson was awarded the Military Cross. At the age of twenty-seven, Pearson was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel and given command of the 1st Parachute Battalion. Pearson was awarded the Distinguished Service Order for his actions in late January and early February 1943. He was awarded a second DSO for actions during the Battle of Tamera in March. Pearson was awarded a third DSO for his contribution to the Invasion of Sicily. In July 1943, the 1st Parachute Brigade was assigned to capture Primosole Bridge in Sicily, ahead of Bernard Montgomery's 8th Army. Due to high winds, intense flak, and poor flying, less than 20% of the 1,900 men of the brigade landed on target. However, the bridge was captured and Pearson organized a defence. German forces counter-attacked the following day and the paratroopers were forced to withdraw. Pearson helped to recapture the bridge by guiding a battalion of the Durham Light Infantry in an attack on the flank of the German infantry holding the bridge. After the Sicilian campaign, Pearson recuperated from an attack of malaria. During the summer of 1944, the commander of the new British 6th Airborne Division, Richard Nelson Gale gave Pearson command of the division's 8th Battalion, which had been formed from the Royal Warwickshire Regiment. Pearson immediately began preparing the battalion for the Battle of Normandy. On the night of 5 June 1944, the battalion departed England for France. On landing, Pearson was shot in the hand but continued to command. The 8th battalion went on to destroy several bridges over the River Dives and then take up defensive positions in the Bavent Wood, east of Pegasus Bridge. Pearson was awarded a fourth DSO in February 1945 for his contributions during the Battle of Normandy. On his return to England in September 1944, Pearson surrendered command of the 8th Battalion due to ill health. Later life He then resigned his commission to return to his bakery in Glasgow. In 1947, he rejoined the Territorial Army and commanded the 15th (Scottish Volunteer) Parachute Battalion. Later, he gave up the bakery to turn to farming. In 1951, he was made a Deputy Lord-Lieutenant for Glasgow. In 1953 he was promoted to full Colonel and in 1967, he was promoted to Brigadier and became Commandant of the Army Cadet Force in Scotland. In June 1956 Pearson was appointed Aide de camp to the Queen, a ceremonial post he held until 1961. He was appointed CB on 12 June 1958. He was appointed Deputy Lord Lieutenant of Dunbartonshire in 1975, and Lord Lieutenant in 1979. Honours and awards *4 May 1943London Gazette 4 May 1943 – The Distinguished Service Order Major (acting Lieutenant-Colonel) Alastair Stevenson Pearsonis (62792) Army Air Corps (Glasgow, W.2): *18 May 1943London Gazette 18 May 1943 – Bar to the Distinguished Service Order: Major (temporary Lieutenant-Colonel) Alastair Stevenson Pearson DSO (62792) Army Air Corps. (Glasgow, W.2): *23 September 1943London Gazette 23 September 1943 Military Cross: Captain (temporary Major) Alastair Stevenson Pearson D.S.O. (62792), Army Air Corps (Glasgow 19): *23 December 1943London Gazette 23 December 1943 Second Bar to the Distinguished Service Order: Major (temporary Lieutenant-Colonel) Alastair Stevenson Pearson, D.S.O., M.C. (62792), Army Air Corps (Glasgow, W.2): *1 February 1945London Gazette 1 February 1945 - Third Bar to the Distinguished Service Order. Major (temporary Lieutenant-Colonel) Alastair Stevenson Pearson, D.S.O., M.C. (62792), Army Air Corps (Devizes): *3 September 1948 - Lieutenant-Colonel Alastair Stevenson Pearson is (62792) is awarded Efficiency Medal. Footnotes References * * * * Television Appearances At the Internet Movie Database Category:1915 births Category:1995 deaths Category:People from Glasgow Category:British Army personnel of World War II Category:Highland Light Infantry officers Category:British Parachute Regiment officers Category:Deputy Lieutenants of Dunbartonshire Category:Lord-Lieutenants of Dunbartonshire